Unwritten
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: HH - She knew exactly what he wanted to say. Shortfic.


**Disclaimer: **Matantei Loki Ragnarok doesn't belong to me, but I do believe in Gods.

It's a part-fic from Papers, about what happened to Heimdal and Hel after all…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Unwritten**

**.  
**

"I still don't believe you made me to do that."

He roared, his voice almost disappearing when he saw her face looking straight ahead at his.

"I… I just believed it would make them happier… so… so this way I fixed all the bad things I did before…"

"Hel, you didn't have to fix anything."

Heimdal stared at her, really serious, repeating all those things he had already said so many times before… But she really was Loki's daughter, such a stubborn person!

"I felt so. I had to do it, for me too. For my own peace, because when I came to Helhein and saw that Sygn…"

"I don't blame you. But you should leave them alone, Loki is big enough to take care of his own business."

"Love… love isn't a really easy thing for this family, you know?"

And she said that smiling at him.

For all the Gods in Asgard, _he saw_ her weak smile. And he petrified.

"I… I will see if my work was really successful… but it's ok for you, now."

She opened her hand, showing a little box.

"Here's the price I promised you. Thank you for your help, Heimdal-sama."

Oh, yes. They had a little business relationship. Nothing more.

Heimdal smiled.

"I have something for you too, Hel."

And with his purple eyes never letting her face go, he gave her a _letter_.

His plan was, at first place, to walk away as soon she received that stupid piece of paper and hide himself for the next century, or more, in another dimension.

But she smiled a bit, her eyes trembling with surprise while her pale finger held that letter. How could he ever move? She opened it, giggling a little while the paper extends itself under her fingers.

"Oh." It was everything she said.

Heimdal. thought that maybe two centuries would be better… in a far far away dimension…

"I… well…"

"That's ok, Hel. I wasn't expecting, y'know…"

"I don't get it."

Heimdal blinked twice. What?

Hel showed him his letter, and asked: "Is this Brifrost?"

He froze, his head moving by itself answering yes. Hel exclaimed another "Oh!" and looked at the picture again, and smiled appointed at it. "I get it now! Here, it's you and me right? Haha, I'm so pinky! The rainbow is Brifrost over us, and above is Helhein, those black swirls mean my world! Right?"

Ok, he was defeated. The letter wasn't exactly a letter. The true was Heimdal didn't know what to write to the Death's God. So he asked a advice to his friend, Freyr… and that stupid child told him "an image says more than thousand words"… right.

Nornes, he was feeling himself even more stupid than Freyr.

"Heimdal… are we holding hands?"

"Ah…" He felt his throat closing, and made some force to pull some air and talking back. "Ah, yes… yes, we are."

"Oh." Hel bit her lip, and turned to look the picture again. "Well, so, let me read your letter again…"

"What?"

"Here, it says… Hel, there's a long time since I wanted to tell you this… I love you..."

He could feel no more his feet, or his body, or his mind, or anything… maybe a billion o centuries away…

"… and I do know, my dear Hel, you love me too."

His eyes blinked again, but just met pretty pink cheeks and a pair of glasses _reading _that piece of colored paper.

"I will stay with you whenever you are, in heaven or in hell, so we'll be happy forever and ever."

She kept _reading_, and saying those words while her hands were trembling holding the letter. Heimdal smiled a bit, and put his own hands over hers. She didn't look up at him, only staring at the picture.

"That's why I ask you, please my love, accept me."

She took a deep breath, and when she took courage enough to look at him, a bright and large smile was playing on the guardian God's lips.

"You read it very well."

She smiled at him a strong smile.

"Didn't I?"

* * *

*Brifrost is the name of the bridge the God Heimdal is in charge to guard.

Helhein is the name of Hel's reign, the land of the death.


End file.
